Diane Lockward
Diane Lockward is an American poet. Life Lockward was born in New Jersey.Diane Lockward interviewed by Derek Alger, Pif Magazine #163 (December 2010). Web, May 26, 2019. She earned a bachelor's degree from Elmira College and a master's from Montclair State University. A former high school English teacher at Millburn High School, she has also worked as a poet-in-the-schools for the New Jersey State Council on the Arts and the Geraldine R. Dodge Foundation.The Geraldine R. Dodge Foundation She lives in northern New Jersey. Her poems have been published in Prairie Schooner, Spoon River Poetry Review, Poet Lore, Harvard Review, and elsewhere, and have also been featured on Poetry Daily, Verse Daily, and The Writer's Almanac.The Writer's Almanac She founded the Poetry Festival: A Celebration of Literary JournalsPoetry Festival: A Celebration of Literary Journals in 2004 and served as its director for 12 years. Recognition Her 2006 collection What Feeds Us won the Quentin R. Howard Poetry Prize.http://windpub.com/media/media-WhatFeedsUs.htm She is the recipient of a poetry fellowship from the New Jersey State Council on the Arts, and serves as the Poet Laureate of West Caldwell, New Jersey. Awards *Poetry Fellowship, 2003, from the New Jersey State Council on the Arts *Quentin R. Howard Poetry Prize for What Feeds Us, 2006 *Sunday Poet at Gwarlingo *First Prize winner in 2012 Naugatuck River Review Poetry Contest *Featured poet at 2007 Burlington Book Festival *Featured poet at 2016 and 2006 Geraldine R. Dodge Poetry Festival *Featured poet at 2005 Frost Place Conference on Poetry and Teaching *Featured poet at 2001 Warren County Poetry Festival *Featured Poet at Valparaiso Poetry Review * Featured Poet at Poetry Southeast Publications Poetry *''Against Perfection'' (chapbook). West Orange, NJ: Poets Forum Press, 1998. *''Eve's Red Dress: Poems''. Nicholasville, KY: Wind, 2003. *''What Feeds Us''. Nicholasville, KY: Wind, 2006. *''Temptation by Water''. Nicholasville, KY: Wind, 2010. *''Greatest Hits, 1997-2010'' (chapbook). Pudding House, 2012. *''The Uneaten Carrots of Atonement''. West Caldwell, NJ: Wind, 2016. *''The Doll Collection: Poems''. West Caldwell, NJ: Terrapin Books, 2016. Non-fiction *''The Crafty Poet: A portable workshop''. West Caldwell, NJ: Terrapin Books, 2016. *''The Practicing Poet: Writing beyond the basics''. West Caldwell, NJ: Terrapin Books, 2018 Edited *''The Crafty Poet II: A portable workshop''. West Caldwell, NJ: Terrapin Books, 2016. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Diane Lockward, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 26, 2019. Anthologized * Poetry Daily: 366 Poems from the World's Most Popular Poetry Website * Good Poems for Hard Times *''In a Fine Frenzy: Poets Respond to Shakespeare'' *''The Working Poet: 75 Writing Exercises and a Poetry Anthology'' *''The Poet's Cookbook'' *''Poem, Home: An Anthology of Ars Poetica'' *''Eating Her Wedding Dress: A Collection of Clothing Poems'' *''White Ink: Poems on Mothers and Motherhood'' *''Sweeping Beauty: Contemporary Women Poets Do Housework'' *''Family Matters: Poems of Our Families'' *''The Breath of Parted Lips'' *''Poetry: A Pocket Anthology'' *''Mischief, Caprice and Other Poetic Strategies'' *''Inside Literature: Reading, Responding, Arguing'' Textbooks *''Wingbeats, Vol. 2'' (Dos Gatos, 2014) *''The Compact Bedford Introduction to Literature'' (Bedford/St. Martin's, 2014) *''Literature to Go (Bedford/St. Martin's, 2013) *''Poetry: An Introduction (Bedford/St. Martin's, 2013) *''The Bedford Introduction to Literature: Reading, Thinking, Writing'' (Bedford/St. Martin's, 2013) *''Inside Literature: Reading, Responding, Arguing'' (Penguin Academics, 2007) *''Getting the Knack: 20 Poetry Writing Exercises'' (National Council of Teachers of English, 1992) See also *List of U.S. poets References *Terrapin Books *Suburban Essex Magazine *Poets & Writers Directory of Writers Notes External links ;Poems *"My Husband Discovers Poetry" *"Pyromania" in Prairie Schooner *"Hunger in the Garden" in Valparaiso Poetry Review *Three Poems in Escape into Life ;Audio / video *Diane Lockward at YouTube *Six poems read by Garrison Keillor on The Writer's Almanac ;Books *Diane Lockward at Amazon.com ;About *Diane Lockward Official website *Exclusive Interview with Poet Diane Lockwood at Writer's Digest, 2008 *Diane Lockward interviewed by Derek Alger, Pif Magazine, 2010 Category:Montclair State University alumni Category:American women poets Category:Elmira College alumni Category:Municipal Poets Laureate in the United States Category:Poets from New Jersey Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets